A Lover's Embrace
by zozobee
Summary: Lizzy and Darcy finally come together as one on their wedding night. Loverly and one-shot-y.


Their bodies arched, moaning, grasping. They clawed for each other's skin, desperate for the taste of the other's flesh. She kissed his chest, sucking on each nipple before moving down lower. She kissed the trace of hair that led down to the navel, licking the tiny indentation. He twitched in pleasure, unable to resist the desire that she created in him. He grabbed her waist lifting her to meet his gaze. She giggled. Their eyes met, the blues and browns joining together in the look only the truest of lovers share. She lay on top of him, her hair trailing down her back and tickling his stomach. Their lips met, and he fell in place inside of her.

They lay together, arms intertwined. They were panting, happy. Lizzy had never been so happy. She gazed into the eyes that she had been in love with for so many months. It was their wedding night, and she had never been so in love with Darcy as she was at this particular moment. Their bodies were pressed together in a lover's embrace. Her breathing heavy, Lizzy curled into her lover's body. The muscles pressed against her stomach and chest. He really was a perfect specimen of a man. He was lean and fit, tall and slender. A smattering of dark hair dusted his chest and trailed to his navel and further. Her fingers trailed down the dark line through perfect pectorals and abdominals, she couldn't believe she had been so lucky as to marry the perfect, most beautiful man.

Darcy looked lovingly into his new bride's eyes. He couldn't believe he had once only seen them as fine. They were perfect. Almond shaped and luminescent. She was luminescent. She was perfect. She was small compared to him, but shaped perfectly, as if by God himself. He would have declared it to anyone that she had been shaped by God himself. Her entire body was a creamy white, the color of freshly drawn milk. Her cheeks and chest were rosy from the exertion of the night's earlier events, but that only seemed to add to her beauty. The perfect mounds of flesh that were pressed to him now were beautiful, as was the slender belly and the well-shaped legs. Everything about her was beautiful. He kissed the top of her head, then continued down to her lips. She pressed her body to his, relishing in the new found experience. Neither of them had ever felt anything like this before. This pleasure was unmatched in the realm of their previous existence. For the first time, the both of them were truly happy.

As they lay there, peaceful and blissful, Lizzy curled to her husband's chest, the relished in the experience.

"Dearest Lizzy."

"William."

"I can't believe…  
>"What?"<p>

"I can't believe that you're finally mine. I've loved you for months. It feels as if I've loved you all of my life. I can barely think of memories previous to the introduction to you that have made me even close to this happy. You are absolutely perfect Elizabeth. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Oh William. I love you. I'm so happy right now I…" her eyes flashed. "I think I could bear to do that again." Darcy chuckled, but the eager lips of his lover cut off his laughter.

"Dearest Lizzy." He kissed her cheek. "Dearest Lizzy." He kissed her neck. "Dearest Lizzy." He kissed her chest. He puller her closer to him, beginning the dance of love that would continue to mark their new sort of relationship.

Lizzy was caught in the passion of it all. She had never been happier. Everything about this moment was perfect. She remembered their first encounters. How blind she had been! How could she not have seen this loving beautiful man the first time she met him. Now that she knew him, she could hardly find fault with the man loving her at this very moment. He was truly perfect. Her thoughts scrambled as the shuddering wave of her climax rippled through the both of them. She gasped and they both fell back into the bed. They each wrapped themselves in the other, bliss closing its tender hand around the two lovers. Everything was perfect, there in the embrace of the two lovers.


End file.
